Justin Who
by ShainaNight
Summary: They both loved and lost but, with the help of each other, learned to cope. Their lives are suddenly turned upside down again when he discovers his past is shrouded in mystery. Who is Justin, really? And why does it affect his relationship with Alex?
1. Not Normal

**Salutations, fair bored reader people of fanfiction. I have returned from the dreaded realm of school, deciding to spend my time working and writing and drawing instead. Figured it was time for a new story. For those who have me on author alert, I apologize for the lapse. I assure you I am not dead.**

**This story was inspired by the recent Wizards of Waverly Place episodes involving Juliet and Mason. This particular chapter's just an introduction; chapters will lengthen in due time. Enjoy, remember I don't own WOWP, and feel free to leave comments whenever you please :)**

****************

"Promise me we'll find normal people." Alex rested her head on her brother's shoulder wearily.

Justin paused a moment before speaking. "We're not normal people."

Sad as the words were, Alex knew they were true. It only made the rip in her heart tear a little more.

"Well I guess we should go home. There's really no point in staying here anymore," Justin decided, looking around at the mummy's decrepit fortress with mournful eyes. The longer he remained there the more the memories of Juliet preyed on his mind, reminding him of what he could never have again. Not even Max's random wolf howls could change the atmosphere of the place. Justin stood up and pulled out his wand, ready to flash himself back, but was surprised to find that his sister hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming?" He questioned.

Alex looked up at the full orb that was the moon and then at him. There was a broken expression in her dark brown eyes he had never seen before, and it scared him. Alex didn't break; her personality was too willful and spirited. But now all Justin could see in those eyes was emptiness.

"Why is it that our relationships always end so badly?" She asked him.

"I guess that's how life is. Maybe we both just haven't found the right person yet," Justin mused, sitting back down next to her.

"I've been with a wizard, a couple mortals, and a werewolf. None of those worked, so what else is there?"

"Well have you considered centaurs? They may be a little awkward to dance with but you'd never have to walk anywhere again." This had the exact effect on Alex that Justin was hoping for. She laughed, and although it was a weak laugh, it helped. Justin took her hand in his. "Look, things don't always go the way we want them to. It's just the way it is. But I promise you'll always have me to look out for you, no matter what happens."

Alex smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," she said softly.

The moment was broken by Max's sudden reappearance. He was holding what looked like an old chamber pot. "Guys, look what I found. I think it's some kind of prehistoric toilet, but I can't figure out how it flushes."

Justin rolled his eyes. Some things would most definitely never change.


	2. What Justin Didn't Know

Justin sat at the bar of the kitchen, absentmindedly dipping his tea bag in and out of the steaming liquid in front of him. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday, so he was mildly surprised when Alex came down the stairs, pulling a heavy sweater over her pajamas.

"Morning," she said.

"Mornin' bedhead," Justin said out of habit. It was practically tradition for them to exchange insults first thing in the morning. And, well, throughout the rest of the day too.

"Hey, don't forget you're a little scruffy yourself," Alex responded, her usual biting tone mysteriously nonexistent. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair and slid onto the barstool next to him. "Got anymore of that stuff?"

Justin looked down at his cup and then back at his sister with raised eyebrows. "Since when do you drink tea?"

"Since right now, I guess. I've never had it hot before," Alex remarked with a shrug.

Justin hesitated. He wasn't sure if he liked this side of Alex yet. It was nice to have a tea buddy—not that he'd actually say that name aloud to anyone—for once, but he had never thought she'd be one. "Sure. I'll make it for you."

The pair sat in companionable silence for some time, the clock on the wall softly ticking away the seconds.

"You know, this feels kinda weird," Justin remarked, watching Alex as she stirred another spoonful of sugar into her tea.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been ten minutes and you haven't said or done anything evil."

"Do you w_ant_ me to say or do something evil?"  
Justin considered this. "It would make things seem a little more normal," he answered.

"Alright. You have horrible taste when it comes to buying pajamas."

"That's all you got?"

"Surprisingly I'm not really in the mood."

"Must be too early."

"Maybe." Alex clasped her hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth that pulsed through her hands to the rest of her body. "This stuff really isn't half bad."

"A lot of things aren't once you get used to them," Justin commented, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

Alex didn't respond, but her thoughtful expression was enough.

*********

During the months following Mason's and Juliet's transformations, Justin kept a close eye on his sister. Whenever she got depressed, he made sure he was there to cheer her up. There was no denying that what had happened in Transylvania had changed things, especially the relationship between the two. A certain understanding had sprouted between them, something having to do with having loved and lost at the same time.

"Justin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jerry asked his son randomly one evening.

"Um, sure, I suppose. Alex and I were about to go see a movie, but it doesn't start for another half an hour," Justin said, folding his jacket over the back of a chair. He looked mildly perplexed.

"Good." Jerry took a deep breath, unsure of how he was going to say what needed to be said. Theresa had already bailed out on him; she claimed she was going to the store for more pudding cups but he knew for a fact there was a whole fridge full of them upstairs. He looked around, making sure the restaurant was empty, before continuing. "Listen, Justin. This might come as a bit of a shock to you, but I think it's time you knew."

"Sounds kind of serious," Justin noted, sitting down in a nearby booth. His dad sat across from him, spending the first few seconds fiddling with a crinkled-up straw wrapper on the table.

"Unfortunately." Jerry seemed at a loss for words.

"Well whatever it is I can take it, Dad."

"I'm not your dad."

"What?"

Jerry sighed. "About eighteen years ago, when your mom—when Theresa and I weren't long married, a woman came to us from the wizard world. She was in pretty bad shape; a refugee of the Wizard Wars that were going on at that time. She said your birth parents were dead and you needed a safe home. She told us that there were some people who wanted to harm you." The man smiled wanly as he remembered Justin only a few months old. "You were just so cute and little and helpless back then. Naturally we couldn't refuse."

It was Justin's turn to be speechless. Everything he knew, or thought he knew, was suddenly strange to him. "So I'm not your son. And Alex isn't my sister. Or Max my brother."

"No, I'm afraid not. But just because we're not blood doesn't mean we're not family. Theresa and I raised you like our own."

"Max…Alex…do they know?"

Jerry shook his head. "You've only ever been their older brother to them. We wanted you to fit in."

Justin leaned back in his chair. There were some things, now that he thought of it, that might have tipped him off if he had bothered to pay attention. Like the fact that his eyes were blue while the rest of the family had some shade of brown. Or the fact that no one could ever remember the number of the hospital room he was born in. The more everything began to make sense, the more his life seemed to be falling to pieces.

"Justin, are you okay?" Jerry's face was transparent with concern.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It's just…all this is so new to me. I don't even know exactly where I came from, or who my parents were. The woman didn't say, did she?"

"No. She was pretty secretive about it. All we knew was that you were orphaned."

"Justin!"

Both Justin and Jerry looked up as Alex appeared at the bottom of the spiral staircase, dressed to go out. "Are you ready? The movie starts in ten minutes," she reminded him.

Justin hesitated before answering. His mind was so bogged down with everything his father—or rather, adoptive father—had just said that he almost told her he couldn't go. He needed time to think, to figure things out. But the look of anticipation on her face dissuaded him. The last thing he wanted to do was kill the newfound friendship between them.

"Of course. I was just getting my jacket," he replied, standing up. "See you later—Dad."

"Don't stay out too late." It was clear that Jerry had heard the awkwardness in the way Justin addressed him, but it was to be expected. Nothing could be the same anymore.

***********

If anyone asked what the movie they went to see was about, Justin would have been unable to tell them. He found the dark theater a good place to mull over his thoughts, so that's what he did, muting out whatever was going on onscreen. It wasn't until Alex grabbed his arm and buried her face in it that he realized it was a horror flick.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's fake, remember?" He whispered into her hair, feeling her relax at his calm words. A few months back he might have teased her for freaking out, but not now. He couldn't help remembering that she wasn't really his sister. He wasn't sure he wanted her to know yet or not; considering how she usually reacted, the result could be disastrous. He decided waiting would work for the moment.

"That is the last horror movie I am ever going to see. They just aren't as exciting as they used to be," Alex stated as they left the theater. "Hey, how come you didn't dive for cover? I thought movies like that scared the living daylights out of you."

"Dunno. I wasn't really paying attention."

Alex shook her head, deciding it wasn't worth pursuing. "Come on, I think that pizza place on the corner is still open," she said, pulling him along with her.

Justin laughed. "You're really going to eat pizza after seeing all those blood and guts?"

Alex shrugged. "I haven't had dinner yet. I'm too hungry to let some stupid horror film distract me from getting something to eat," she replied.

"Fine. Pizza it is," Justin responded, shaking his head. Going to the pizza restaurant would mean prolonging the time before he absolutely had to be home. He didn't want to return just yet to that strangeness between him and the people he had believed to be his parents for the past eighteen years.

"Alex, what do you think life would be like for you if I wasn't around?" Justin asked out of the blue as they were walking home. The darkness of the night was softened by the crescent moon and a scattering of jewel-like stars. It was a little chilly outside, and Justin had given her his jacket the moment she crossed her arms.

Alex looked up at him, a shadow of alarm in her eyes. "You're not planning on running away or something, are you?" She asked worriedly.

"No! No, I was just curious. It was a hypothetical question," Justin responded quickly. He had no idea that she would get so upset.

Alex relaxed. "Oh. I'd have to say life would be perfect if you weren't around."

It was Justin's turn to be alarmed. At least until he saw the mischievous glint in her eye. "Well thanks a lot," he said, shoving her playfully. The laugh he got in response was like music to his ears.

"I'm just kidding. Although you do sort of get in the way of my plans for world domination," Alex joked. She gazed up at the stars, which would be invisible anywhere else New York City except on Waverly Place, her expression suddenly serious. "Truth is, without you…without you I'd feel lost. Sure we've had our squabbles in the past, but you really have always been there for me." Alex looked back at him, the seriousness replaced by a twinkle that could only mean she was up to something. "Now come on. First one home gets the last of Mom's triple chocolate death cookies," she announced, breaking into a run.

Justin watched her dark, glossy curls dance in the wind behind her for a moment before following, trying to ignore the unexplainable blush creeping into his cheeks.

* * *

**If you guys were wondering or haven't picked up on it yet, I am doing a romantic angle on Justin and Alex. Their chemistry in the show is just so good I wanted to try it. But I will NEVER do an incest story, because I think that's just wrong and very improbable. That's why Justin is completely unrelated to the Russos in this.**

**Hope you like it so far, please review :)  
**


	3. Farren Grey

**Sorry this took so long to put up. I was an extra in a movie for two days this week, working 12 hours each day, which wiped me out. Then I was busy the following days with work and other things and didn't have time to update.**

**Anyways, hope you like this. Feel free to review as much as you want :)  
**

The woman stood in the shelter of the doorway, blending in with the drab gray wall behind her. Her silver hair and remarkably unlined face were hidden by a dripping, slate-colored raincoat hood. The coat worked to her advantage in keeping her unnoticed, for it obscured the odd loose blouse and patched skirt that made up her wardrobe. Black scuffed boots stuck out from beneath the skirt, well suited for the weather.

Peering through the sheets of rain, the woman studied the passerby, searching for someone in particular. Her eyes alighted on one particular figure; a skinny seventeen-year-old girl, trying to brush away the dark hair plastered to her forehead as she darted through the raindrops. She would do.

"Excuse me, miss."

Alex's eyes darted up in surprise. The woman had stopped her under an awning, so her vision was no longer impaired by the downpour. The first thing that caught the girl's attention was the woman's violet eyes that could by no means have belonged to a mortal.

"I'm sorry, I really need to be getting home," Alex said, feeling uncomfortable. She didn't like not knowing if this person was a danger to her or not. One could never be sure when it came to magic.

"Please, I'll only be a second. I'm looking for a young man by the name of Justin. I believe he lives with your family."

Alex didn't like how the woman phrased that, as if Justin wasn't part of the family at all. "I don't know who you're talking about," she responded, starting to go around the woman.

But the stranger wasn't so easily deterred. She placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "He's not your brother, Miss Russo."

There are two possible reactions to such a statement. One would be to stop and listen to what the woman had to say. The second would be to run as far as possible from the presumably insane lady. Alex, apparently, was more favorable of the latter. She flew down Waverly Place, skidding through puddles and ignoring the annoyed exclamations from the people she bumped into. But she had a destination, and nothing was going to stand in her way.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Justin asked as she crashed through his door and slammed it behind her, chest heaving. He took in the soggy state of her clothes and ghostly-white countenance and immediately set aside the book he was studying.

"Justin," Alex breathed, as if she had half expected him to have disappeared into thin air. She crossed the few feet that separated them in an instant, flinging her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him out of the swivel chair. Momentarily forgetting the reason for her alarm, she inhaled the warm, clove-smelling scent of his skin that was so familiar to her.

Justin lifted her off of him and set her on the end of his bed. "Okay, now tell me what's up," he said firmly, spinning his chair around and sitting in it so that his arms were draped over the back.

Alex rubbed away a trail of smeared mascara from her cheek. "I met someone on the way home, someone who looked like she was from the wizard world. She said that—she said you weren't my brother."

Justin didn't know how to respond. He just sat there, mouth open in shock.

"It's true, isn't it." Alex's voice was quiet and resolute, as if she'd known the answer all along. What the woman had said only confirmed a sneaking suspicion that she had been harboring in the far reaches of her mind.

Justin sighed in defeat. "Yes, it's true. I only just found out myself last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was clear that Alex felt betrayed. They had spent nearly every day of the previous week together, growing closer than ever, and he hadn't said a word about it.

"I don't know. I was worried you might distance yourself from me, and I was having too good of a time to let that happen." Justin reached over and brushed his thumb against her chin, causing a look to flicker into her eyes that he couldn't read. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Alex dropped her gaze, the slightest hint of rose shading her cheeks. She was quick to return to the matter at hand. "So if you're not a Russo, then who are you?"

"I believe I can answer that."

Both Justin and Alex jumped when they realized the woman with the violet eyes was standing in the doorway. Her hood was pushed back, revealing a face that, although void of any sinister intent, was nevertheless mysterious. Behind her stood Jerry and Theresa, looking just as curious about Justin's true origins as their daughter and adopted son were. "I hope you don't mind that I followed you home, Miss Russo. But I feel there are things that need to be explained."

************

"Okay so let me get this straight. Justin isn't and never was related to us," Max said, still looking confused. The family had relocated to the living room, their attention captured by the silver-haired woman before them.

"For the fifth time, yes," Justin replied with a sigh. Max had been the hardest to explain this to.

"His real name is Justin Emrys," said the woman, who had introduced herself as Farren Grey.

"Wait, did you say Emrys? As in _the_ Emryses?" Jerry said in surprise.

"Who are the Emryses?" Justin asked curiously. The name was unfamiliar to him, but whoever they were they must have been important.

"The office of Premier—what they call the president of the wizard council—has been passed down through the Emrys family for years. They're practically royalty. Or at least they were before they were wiped out by subordinators eighteen years ago," Jerry explained. "There weren't supposed to be any survivors."

"So you're saying Justin's some kind of wizard prince?" Alex asked from her spot on the arm of the couch Justin was sitting on. Her nearness helped keep him grounded; without it he was afraid he might float away in the waves of questions crashing through his head.

"Not technically, but in theory, yes," Farren answered. Her words were followed by a shocked silence. Whatever the Russos were expecting, it wasn't this.

"Are you sure? Because that definitely does not sound like me," Justin said skeptically.

"Eighteen years ago, I was an advisor to your father. Before he was killed he entrusted me with your safety, so that one day, when you were old enough, you could retake the government from those who stole it unjustly." Farren pulled something out of the pocket of her skirt. "This belonged to your father. It's the Emrys seal." She stood up and placed the small silver object in the palm of Justin's hand. It was a ring with a ruby set into it, on the face of which was carved a four-point star. Justin ran his thumb over its ridged surface, marveling at it. He slid it onto his ring finger and found that it fit as if it was made for him.

"I'm just curious. Why did you bring him to us, of all people?" Jerry asked. He knew full and well that the life he and his wife had given the boy had not exactly been suited for a Premier's son.

"Justin's father had some Seer abilities. He believed that, based off of a vision, his son's future depended on your family." Farren's deep violet eyes settled momentarily on Alex before flitting away.

"So why did you come back now? I'm barely eighteen and know nothing about how to take back a government, much less run it. Why didn't you wait until I was older?" Justin questioned.

"I'm afraid there wasn't time. The man in power now—Rience Brenin— has a vast network of spies at his disposal. They learned of your existence only a little while ago and are hunting for you as we speak. In short, there is no time like the present," Farren replied. "The wizard community is tired of Brenin's dictatorial rule. They want a new premier. They want you."

Justin was quiet for a moment, thinking about this new development. Alex watched him sympathetically, wishing she could ease his mind somehow. She knew what he was going to have to give up: postponing college, possibly indefinitely, leaving behind his friends and family, abandoning the life he had been so comfortable with.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Justin decided, standing up. "Let me grab a few things and then we can go."

Alex followed him up the stairs to his room. Somehow he knew she would.

"Are you really going to go with that woman? What if she's not really who she says she is?" She asked concernedly.

"I'm just going to have to take that chance. I can't just keep living here, pretending I'm a Russo and going on like nothing has changed. If what Farren says is true, there are people out there who need me," Justin responded, gathering up his wand and a few thin spellbooks and depositing them into a backpack.

"We need you."

Justin stopped what he was doing and looked at Alex, hating it that he was the cause of the desperation in her tone. "I'm sorry. I have to do this," he said softly.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What?"

There was a stubborn fire in Alex's eyes, one not easily dowsed. "I'm not letting you go off alone to get yourself killed," she said decisively.

"Farren will be with me."

"Farren's old. Or at least I think she is. And besides, when have I not had your back before? We're like a team." Alex moved closer, clasping his hands in hers. "Please."

There was that unexplainable blush again. Justin pulled away and played with the zipper on his backpack. "You're impossible, you know that?" He said with a slight grin.

"I'm well aware," Alex replied happily. "I'm going to go get my wand. If you leave without me, don't think I won't hunt you down." With a flick of her hair she was gone.

Justin shook his head. Alex was the most hard-headed, incorrigible girl he had ever met, but it was who she was and he liked that. He just wished she didn't have so much sway over him.

He had just finished packing when a sudden crash sounded from downstairs, followed by a scream. His heart skipping a beat, Justin rushed out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Alex met him at the top of the stairs, wand in hand. She started to go ahead of him to find out what had happened, but something made him reach out and pull her back.

Farren appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The bruise on her forehead and fear in her eyes did little to reassure them. "Justin, I need you get out of here. Now!" She yelled.

"But what about you?" Justin demanded. He couldn't just leave without a guide.

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch up once I've dealt with Brenin's men. Now go!"

More scuffling noises filled the air. Glass shattered somewhere below.

"Mom! Dad!" Alex cried out, making another break for the stairs. But once again Justin caught her.

"Come on. Farren will protect them," he said firmly, all hesitation fading away when he remembered that she was in danger as well.

"You don't know that." The old stubbornness was back, but Justin didn't have time to deal with it this time.

"Alex, please. Just trust me," he said pleadingly. Their eyes locked on each other for a moment. At last Alex conceded.

"Alright," she said halfheartedly.

Not wasting another moment, Justin pulled her closer to him and recited a spell, and the two disappeared in a flash of sparks.


	4. The Wildwood

**Sorry this is a little shorter than the last chapter. I wanted it to be more of a filler while I decide exactly how I want the rest of the story to pan out.  
**

**Reviews= happy writer :)**

"Where are we?" Alex asked. They were in some kind of forest, one unlike anything she'd ever seen. For one thing, the trees were no more than dark shadows emerging from the thick fog that surrounded them.

"The Wildwood. It's a place in the wizard world where people go when they don't want to be found," Justin told her.

"Looks like a perfect vacation spot," Alex remarked sarcastically, scuffing her foot at the weirdly springy gray moss that covered the forest floor. An owl's eerie hoot in the distance made her jump.

"It's the first place Farren will look for us, I think. Besides, few wizards want to come here. There's been one too many stories of someone getting lost in these woods and never being found again."

"Then how do you know it's safe for us?"

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Justin was relieved to see some of the fear dissipate from her face. If anyone was going to be worrying about things, it should be him. After all, he reasoned, it was because of him that they were there in the first place.

Alex leaned against a tree and sighed, sliding down to its base despite the weirdness of the springy moss that awaited her. She ran her fingers over a protruding root, mildly fascinated by the thin silver and gold veins that patterned its bark like spider webs. "Do you think Mom and Dad and Max are okay?" She asked.

"I think they'll be fine. They're pretty tough," Justin responded reassuringly, doing his best to mask his own misgivings before sitting down next to her. She turned to look at him, and he was momentarily captivated when the rarest of evening sunbeams threaded through the trees and made her dark brown eyes glimmer like amber. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"I hate not knowing."

Justin dropped his gaze, not wanting to unsettle her. "Me too. But whenever Farren shows up, she'll tell us. We just have to wait."

The minutes lengthened, and still there was no sign of the mysterious Farren Grey. The Wildwood began to grow darker, filled with suspicious unseen noises that could have been a rabid animal or some crazed runaway for all they knew. It was hard to mark time, for the fog that hid the sun refused to thin. Alex rubbed her arms and glanced around her nervously. Some kind of bird screeched loudly nearby, making her yelp and burrow into Justin's side.

"Whoa, watch it. I happen to have skin under there," Justin said, wincing as her nails dug into his shirt. He stroked her hair away from the nape of her neck, and she slowly relaxed. She pulled away, and he sort of missed the coconut scent of her shampoo that had filled his nostrils only moments before.

"Sorry. This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Justin wasn't particularly fond of the location either, but he knew it was where they needed to be. The hardest part was what would happen when Farren showed up. He almost got lost in thought over his past and impending future again, but the shudder that went through Alex's body brought him back.

"Are you cold?" It wasn't until now that he realized that there was a chill creeping through the forest, and here she was in a thin T-shirt. Neither of them was well prepared for the weather considering the lack of time, but at least his long sleeves offered him some protection from the bitter wind blowing through the trees.

"Not really." Justin knew it was a lie. The flushed red tip of her nose was enough to tell him that. He glanced around and noticed, not far off, a tree with exposed roots that curved to form a sort of enclave.

"Come on. I think it'll be warmer in here," he announced. She followed him on her hands and knees, praying nothing was waiting for them in the darkness.

The interior of the cave-like tree proved to be a good shelter from the petulant wind, although the ground was a little damp. Justin pointed his wand downward, and a glowing orb of warm white light blossomed out of the end and came to rest on a bed of moss. Although it wasn't exactly a fire, it felt so much like one that Alex's eyelids began to droop with exhaustion. She rested her head against Justin's chest and was slowly lulled into a comfortable sleep by the gentle rise and fall created by his breathing.

Justin looked down at her, noticing for the first time how long her eyelashes were. Hesitantly he reached up and touched her cheek, marveling at how something that looked like porcelain could feel so soft. Almost immediately he retracted his hand, ashamed of the thoughts running through his head. Their relationship in its present state confused Justin, and he didn't yet know if he could act on his feelings or not.

After all, what had really changed between them besides the fact that they knew they weren't related? They had still grown up together, ragged on each other, fought like cats and dogs on more than one occasion. In the end she had always been his little sister, and he her older brother, both of them looking out for each other. He couldn't betray the innocent trust she had in him. And to prevent such a betrayal, he was going to have to do his best to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him the complete opposite.

****************

Alex's first thought when she woke up, while her eyes were still glued shut, was that her mattress had suddenly become unusually lumpy. It took her a little while to realize that mattresses did not make it a habit of holding a person in its arms. If, of course, mattresses had arms.

Her eyes flew open, and she looked down to see one strong arm folded across her chest and the other tightly encircling her waist. She could feel warm breath on the back of her neck, and it made the small hairs on her skin stand up, albeit not unpleasantly. Though it had been startling at first, part of her wanted to stay in his arms, but the common sense in her won out.

"Justin."

Her soft tone did little to rouse him. He merely muttered something in his sleep and tightened his grip.

"Justin!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Justin seemed to have forgotten they were in the hollow of a tree, for he stood up and inevitably whacked his head on a root. He groaned and sunk back down to the ground, rubbing the sore spot.

"You okay?" Alex asked, feeling a little guilty for being the reason for the bump on his head. It wasn't like he had intentionally been holding her like that. Probably thought she was a teddy bear or something.

"Yeah, sure. Just please don't do that again. You scared me half to death."

Alex grinned sheepishly. She decided not to tell him why she had awoken him like that. It would only make things awkward between them.

Outside of the enclosure of the tree roots, the fog had cleared somewhat, and muted golden sunlight streamed through the timberland. The silver and gold veins in the trees glistened in the light, and both Alex and Justin couldn't believe the Wildwood had appeared such a formidable place only the night before.

"I thought I might find you here."

They turned to see Farren striding towards them. Despite the cuts on her face and tears in her clothing, the assurance in her stride comforted them.

"Is my family alright?" Alex asked anxiously. Justin was quick to note how she said 'my', not 'our'.

"They're perfectly fine. Brenin's men were after Justin, not them," Farren responded.

Alex's relief was plain. She threaded her fingers through Justin's for a moment, sending sparks of electricity shooting up his arm, and flashed a smile at him that was hard not to return.

"Good. I think Alex should go back to them," Justin said unexpectedly.

"What?" Alex was shocked. She loosened her grip on his hand and stepped back, crossing her arms obstinately.

"What we're doing isn't safe for you, Alex. I don't want to be worried about you the entire time."

"I thought I made it clear that I was coming no matter what." It was obvious from her expression that Alex wasn't about to let this go. She wasn't the kind of person who just backed down after she'd made up her mind.

"This isn't your fight. You'd be better off with your own family." The words hurt, but they had to be said. Justin didn't have a family anymore. Not that he wanted Alex to go away any more than she did, but he had to protect her.

"I'm not going back, Justin."

The pair stared each other down for a moment before Farren spoke up.

"Actually, she can't. It's most likely Brenin was told that you took Alex with you when you vanished. He may believe she is therefore of some kind of importance to you, and will use her to get to you if he can. If she goes back, they'll be waiting. The only place of safety is with us," the woman informed.

Alex grinned triumphantly. Inwardly, Justin was thankful. Although he knew the road ahead was going to be a bumpy one, he couldn't imagine life without her.

"Fine. Where do we go from here?" Justin said.

A small smile played across Farren's lips. "I believe it's time to assemble our own supporters."


	5. The Shadow Wolf

**Just wanted to let you guys know that it might be a little while until my next chapter. I work at Captain D's and this happens to be Lent week, which means we're going to be super busy and I might die lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, promise I'll update soon as I've recovered :)**

The day did not seem to be a promising one. The morning sunlight disappeared as quickly as it had come, stolen by a dense wave of iron-gray rainclouds. A light sprinkle began to fall and continued randomly throughout the afternoon. Farren was wary of doing any major magic inside the Wildwood—she feared it might attract unwanted attention—so the three of them were forced to walk the entire way to the border of the forest. It was slow-going; after all, the Wildwood didn't get its name for nothing.

Alex was silent for most of the trek. It bothered Justin a little, since he was used to her complaining or at least commenting on something. But her face was pensive, her eyes focused on things unseen. Occasionally she tripped over a root or stone, and Justin made sure he was always there to steady her again when she did. He wished she didn't have to be out here with him, droplets of water dripping from the tips of her hair and running down her nose. It was a pretty miserable thing to be damp for so long.

"Wait!"

The urgency in Farren's voice was enough to make them heed her words. Both Justin and Alex stopped in their tracks and looked at the woman curiously, who seemed to be listening for something. Her head was tilted to the side like a dog picking up on the shrillness of a high-pitched whistle.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked, glancing around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fog that had apparently decided to make a reappearance. Farren's behavior, however, instantly made him nervous. He looked at Alex and saw that the feeling was mutual.

No one had time to respond. They heard something quite large crashing through the underbrush, and then a throaty growl. A hulking shadow emerged from the fog, with two glowing eyes locked on Justin. It was hard to determine exactly what it was—some kind of cross between a bear and a wolf, except entirely made of shadows besides the red eyes and razor-sharp yellow teeth.

Justin didn't know what to do. The beast seemed intent on only him, snarling menacingly as it advanced. He stumbled backward, wand forgotten in his pocket, both fascinated and horrified at the same time. Nowhere in his books had there been any mention of such a being, and his ignorance of it put him at a disadvantage.

Just in the nick of time, a ball of golden light crashed into the shoulder of the creature. The force of the spell sent it flying a few feet, disorienting it for a moment. But in a flash it was up again and spitting mad, its eyes roving over the three terrified people in the clearing. Its eyes focused on Alex, whose hand still had a bit of magic dust emanating from it, and before anyone could even move it lunged for her.

"No!" Justin's heart seized up in his chest as he watched the beast's enormous clawed paw collide with Alex's side, hurling her into a nearby tree. She slumped to the ground, motionless, as the shadow monster came in for its final attack, teeth bared. Without thinking, Justin sprung at the beast and caught it by the neck, both of them tumbling to the ground in a tangled heap. Just when he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the creature for much longer, Farren yelled something in an incomprehensible language, and the shadow thing exploded into a million pieces, leaving nothing but smoke behind.

Justin picked himself off the ground, his breathing slowly returning to normal. It didn't take him long to realize that Alex hadn't moved. Pulse quickening, he wasted no time in reaching her. "Alex. Alex, can you hear me?"

He didn't receive an answer. Alex looked like a rag doll that had been tossed aside by a negligent child. The beast's claws had sliced straight through her shirt, and blood was slowly staining the ragged material. Her skin was a sickly shade of gray, losing color every second, and when Justin touched her arm it was ice cold. "No, please…"

"We need to get her out of here. She's losing blood too fast." Justin looked up at Farren, sobered by the grimness in her eyes. Every minute that passed was a minute in which Alex's life was slipping away from her.

Justin gently lifted Alex off the ground, cradling her head in his shoulder. A crimson stain blossomed on his clothes where her body pressed against his, but he didn't care. "Farren, I really don't think we need to worry about attracting attention now," he remarked.

Farren nodded, her lips pressed in a thin line. She gripped his forearm securely and closed her eyes, concentrating on a spell that she was reciting in a low voice.

The Wildwood began to dissolve in a whirl of moss-green and silver. Justin tightened his hold on Alex and leaned into Farren; traveling by magic always gave him a slight case of motion sickness. It was over in a few seconds, however, and the dismal woodland was replaced by the welcoming interior of an abode.

It was a grand house, possibly an old seventeenth century French chateau from the looks of it. Nothing seemed to have changed from the time it was built as far as the décor went, but despite its age everything was well cared for. Farren led Justin up a winding staircase, moving as quickly as she could. They arrived at a bedroom with a fire crackling in the grate, where Justin carefully laid Alex on the four poster bed caddy corner to it. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination but she seemed paler, and it scared him even more.

"Bassett! Bassett, where are you?" Farren called out in the hall, so that her voice rang throughout the house. At first Justin thought she was calling a dog until a man appeared instead. He reminded him a little of a basset hound, with his melancholy blue eyes and drooping face. This wasn't an unpleasant similarity, however, for concern was written quite clearly into his expression.

"Farren, you're back! What's wrong?" Bassett questioned in a mild British accent, running towards her at an awkward gait. He looked around the same age as Farren, whatever that was.

"We ran into one of Brenin's shadow wolves in the Wildwood. It was after Justin, but the girl tried to stop it," Farren explained, showing Bassett the place where Alex lay unconscious. Bassett looked at Alex with something akin to surprise. A glance passed between him and Farren: some form of silent communication that only they understood.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Justin asked as Bassett felt Alex's pulse, a sense of protectiveness taking over.

"Justin, this is my husband, Bassett Grey. Best wizard doctor on the council until Brenin got rid of everyone loyal to the Emryses," Farren said.

"Well that's lucky," Justin responded, relieved somewhat. If Farren's husband was a doctor, there was a good chance he could save Alex.

Bassett's practiced fingers hovered over the wounds left by the shadow wolf. Muttered words in the same language Farren had used to destroy the creature tumbled off his lips as he focused on his task. At first nothing happened, but then slowly but surely, the wounds began to shrink and heal over as white tendrils of magic threaded the skin together. Soon all that remained were three long pink scars and dried brown bloodstains on her shirt. Wearied, Bassett dropped into a nearby chair. Farren sat on the arm and placed his hand on her lap, squeezing it comfortingly.

Justin was hesitant to touch Alex, afraid she might shatter if he did. But the color returning to her cheeks reassured him, and he tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Why isn't she waking up?" He asked apprehensively when he received no response.

"Bassett can heal nearly any wound, but he cannot return blood that has been lost. She's going to need a few days to rest and recover before she's completely back to normal," Farren explained. "Meanwhile, she's in need of some cleaning up, and probably some new attire. So if you men don't mind…"

Bassett took the hint. "Come, young sir. I'll give you a little tour of the house. There are some stories about your birthparents in this old memory of mine that might interest you."

Justin needed no further urging, although he took his time in leaving Alex. He didn't like seeing her so helpless, especially knowing that she wouldn't have ended up like that if she wasn't with him. The shadow wolf had been after him, not her. For someone who was big on responsibility that was an important factor.

Bassett placed a kind hand on Justin shoulder. "She'll be fine, son. Trust me."

This helped a little. At least Justin let the man steer him out of the room without resistance.

"I understand how you feel. I almost lost Farren during the Wizard Wars, when Brenin was at his worst. That's how I got this limp, you know. But a limp's better than losing the one you love," Bassett remarked as they descended the staircase.

"Well it's not exactly like that. I grew up thinking Alex was my sister," Justin told him.

"Do you still think of her as a sister?"

"Of course. I mean, I guess…"

Bassett smiled at his uncertainty. Justin couldn't help feeling like the man knew something he didn't.

"So you said you were going to tell me about my parents?" Justin said in an uneven voice, hasty to change the subject.

"Ah, yes. Well, your father, Tomas Emrys, was a good man. He looked a lot like you, in fact: dark hair, blue eyes, lanky build—except he usually wore a trimmed beard. His calm disposition made him an ideal Premier. Your mother, Mary Elena, was an Italian girl a few years younger than your father, but what she lacked in age she made up for in brains. She was beautiful both inside and out, and an exceptional wizard to top it off. There were many on the council who were jealous of the pair."

"They sound wonderful," Justin said wistfully. "I wish I could have met them."  
"Yes, it was tragic when they died. Although it may be no more than a rumor, some say Mary Elena escaped the massacre, despite the reports that Brenin circulated of their 'accidental' deaths."

Justin perked up. "So my mother might still be alive?"

"Don't get your hopes up, boy. If it is true, she still hasn't been seen in eighteen years. You would think she would have come to us by now. The Emryses and Greys go back for centuries."

"Maybe she wasn't sure if you guys hadn't gone over to Brenin's side. Or maybe she just doesn't know you're still alive."

"Maybe."

Bassett seemed open to the idea, but it was obvious that he had his doubts. Justin, on the other hand, felt a small sense of hopefulness form and tucked it away in his heart.


	6. Familiarity

**Please keep in mind that this chapter is the product of a fried brain. Okay, you may now proceed with reading.**

Alex's eyes fluttered open. She laid still for a moment, trying to figure out where she was and how she had gotten there. The last thing she could remember was the shadow thing lunging at her, and then darkness. How she had ended up into this warm bed in a dark, unfamiliar room was a mystery to her. Not knowing her surroundings made her nervous, and there was only one person who could calm her fears.

Without thinking, Alex swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. She was immediately accosted by an unbearable burning pain in her side and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. It was then she remembered the shadow wolf's claws tearing into her skin. She lifted her shirt to find newly-healed scars there, wincing when her touch only made them hurt more. At least one thing was clear: Someone had healed her with magic.

Bracing herself against the wall and trying to ignore the steady throbbing that resulted, Alex slowly made her way down the hall. She came to a door not far from hers that was slightly ajar, the sliver of vision it provided revealing a softly snoring Justin. Relief flooded through her, and she forgot for a second about her injuries. Three steps later she was curled up on the floor, clutching her side and gasping in pain.

Alex?" There was a flurry of movement, and suddenly she was being lifted off the floor and carried over to the bed. In the half light she saw Justin's worried blue eyes glimmering like stars and felt the comfort she was seeking wash over her.

"Justin." She breathed, her body relaxing. For some reason contact with him dulled the fire in her sore muscles.

"Alex, what were you thinking? You're not well enough to be out of bed yet," he reprimanded, his voice betraying his worry.

"I'm sorry," Alex responded quietly, a little distracted by the steady beat of his heart. The familiarity of it soothed her. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Farren's home. It was her husband Bassett who patched you up. I thought you might never wake up again."

Alex smiled. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

Justin laughed. "Believe me, I tried to do that years ago. After a while I just decided it wasn't worth it."

Alex's lips curved in amusement, and Justin got a sudden urge to kiss her. Fleeting though it was, the very idea of it caught him off guard. Reason told him to banish the thought as soon as possible. Kissing the girl he once called sister would be unwise to say the least, especially considering that they were in his bed and no one was around to interrupt. After all, he was not without some sense of a moral code.

"Come on. We need to get you back to your own bed," Justin said, picking her up.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, sending a jolt of electricity through him. "Please don't leave me alone in that room," she said pleadingly, not helping matters.

Justin thought quickly. Remembering the overstuffed armchair that Bassett had occupied earlier, he said, "I'll be right by you, I promise."

Alex seemed content with this. She let him tuck her into the bed she had left moments before, not closing her eyes until he had taken up residence in the armchair with a pillow and quilted blanket. Justin watched her for a minute, waiting for her breathing to slow to the point that meant she was asleep, before finally allowing himself to drift.

******************

Breakfast the following morning consisted of eggs, bacon, muffins, toast, and orange juice and appeared quite on its own accord. Justin awoke to the delicious aroma filling the room and was quickly reminded by his stomach that he hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon.

"Alex." Justin prodded her shoulder gently. He would have preferred letting her sleep so that she could mend faster, but he knew it had been a while since she had eaten as well. It took him a few repetitions of her name, but at last she stretched and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Alex asked, her voice thick from sleep. The windows were completely covered by heavy drapes, shutting out even the most persistent of sunbeams.

Justin glanced at his watch. "Nine A.M."

Alex groaned and rolled over. "Are you crazy? It's still nighttime practically," she mumbled into her pillow.

Justin shook his head. Old habits died hard, apparently. "Fine, I guess I'm going to have to eat this wonderful food without you, then," he said, feigning indifference.

The words had a near magical effect. "Food?" Alex exclaimed, shooting up into a sitting position. She winced a little from the pain sudden movement caused and leaned back against the headboard until it subsided.

"Don't even think about getting up," Justin said firmly. He grabbed the tray and brought it over to her, watching in surprise as a piece of toast and strip of bacon disappeared barely two seconds after he set it down.

"Maybe this Farren person isn't so bad after all," Alex decided, forgetting her mouth was full.

"What, so someone feeds you and suddenly they're alright?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Well it would be if it was someone like Brenin."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm pretty sure dictator dudes don't cook nearly as well."

"Guys can too cook. But that wasn't the point. I was just saying it could get you in trouble if you can be bribed so easily."

"Whoa, calm down. I was just kidding. You know it's my job to frustrate you."

_Not anymore._ Justin sighed. There was the voice in the back of his head again that enjoyed reminding him they weren't related. "Unfortunately," he replied, unable to keep from grinning a little. He pushed the crumbs of egg around on his plate absentmindedly. "Thanks, by the way."

"What for?"

"For trying to save me from the shadow wolf. I can't believe I didn't do anything."

"Hey, just because you're a nerd doesn't mean you know everything. Sometimes you just have to go with your gut instinct. Not that it always works out, but you never know."

"I know. I just promised myself I'd keep you safe, that's all."

"So tackling a creature you've never even seen before to keep it from making me lunch doesn't count, I see." Alex's brown eyes twinkled humorously.

Justin didn't bother arguing further. Alex had always been a master at winning these things. "I guess we can call it even, then."

"Good. Now are you going to eat that humongous blueberry muffin thing or not?"


	7. Fireside Chat

**Sorry it takes so long for me to update sometimes. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not slowly abandoning it; I just get kinda busy. Okay, on with the story.**

"What time are they to arrive?" Bassett asked his wife, looking expectantly at the ancient but stately grandfather clock in the corner. Those who were supportive of the return of Emrys government had been summoned to the Grey chateau that evening for a meeting. Some plans needed to be devised for taking back the council.

"We still have half an hour yet, dear. No need to be so anxious," Farren remarked, perusing a tome of magic spells. The couple was enjoying a peaceful evening by the fire, and it was easy to forget about all the trouble brewing in the outside world. Alex was recovering quite well, and she and Justin were exploring the chateau's many rooms. It was a good distraction for Justin, who had a tendency to have mild panic attacks every once in a while.

"I can't help it. There's so much depending on Justin. And Alex as well, although she doesn't know it." Bassett got out of his leather chair and paced over to the window, staring thoughtfully at the fog outside. The weather had been like this for days; he was starting to think it had a connection with Brenin's mood. "Farren, do you remember what Tomas told us about her?"

"As if it was yesterday, yes." How could she forget? At the time Tomas had been having one of his dry periods: It had been nearly two years since his last vision. So it came as a surprise when, on the day of Justin's birth, Tomas informed them about a dream he had had the previous night, about a dark-haired girl who would be born to a certain Jerry Russo, former wizard, the following year.

"I think it might have been unwise of Tomas to let them believe they were family half their lives. She treats him so much like an older brother; how can she possibly be the source of the continuation of the Emrys bloodline?" Bassett asked.

Farren laughed softly in amusement. "You're only seeing half of it, love. She's grown far more dependent on him over these past few days than a sister should be. I just don't think she's noticed the change yet. Justin, however, is a little different. Have you seen the way he looks at her? There's something that shifts in his eyes every time. I believe Tomas meant for them to have a deeper connection, and although it was taking a chance, he seems to have succeeded."

"I hope you're right, at least for Justin's sake. He has so much on his plate right now, and at such a young age too. Anything could go wrong."

"That's why he needs her. As I'm sure you've noticed, she's a fighter."

"Amongst other things," Bassett replied with a chuckle.

Bassett and Farren's musings were interrupted by the sudden deep gong of the doorbell. Bassett turned his attention away from the window and his thoughts and went to answer it.

A gathering of different kinds of people soon filled the chateau's Great Hall, ranging from older wizards who remembered the old council days and younger ones who were feeling rebellious. There were even a couple goblins, werewolves, and other magical beings affected by the political dealings of the wizard world. All of them had looked around furtively before entering the dwelling, as if they expected someone to jump out from the bushes and drag them off.

"I can hardly believe, after all these years, the boy is still alive," a man with a long gray beard and rusty voice remarked to Bassett. He had been secretary of the treasury before Brenin had taken over, the most loyal to the Emryses that had ever been.

"Where is he, Bassett? I haven't seen him since he was a babe," a matronly, rosy-cheeked woman asked anxiously. She had been the midwife when Justin was born and told anyone who would listen that he was the best behaved child she had ever seen in her line of work.

"I'll go get him," Farren volunteered. She swept through the house, searching, and found what she was looking for in the library, where Justin was immersed in a dusty book that apparently detailed his family's history. "Justin, they're here."

Justin seemed reluctant to abandon the book. Alex, on the other hand, was more than ready to leave. She had a general dislike for all manner of books, and it was only because she wanted to be with Justin that she entered the library in the first place.

"Come on, Justin. I want to see what kind of crazy people would bother rooting for you in the first place," Alex said, pulling him with her.

"Wanting to do away with corrupt government isn't crazy, Alex," Justin protested, although he let her haul him down the hall after Farren.

"No, but going up against some lunatic dictator with a million more people on his side is," she responded.

"You know, people also thought it was crazy when the American colonies stood up to the British, and we all know what happened with that."

There was a short pause. "Um, sure…"

Justin looked at Alex in disbelief. "The Americans won, obviously. Honestly, Alex, a little history once and a while wouldn't kill you."

"I beg to differ. I once had my U.S. history textbook fall out of my locker and hit me on the head. Needless to say we've been enemies ever since."

Justin decided to just let the subject drop—something he wouldn't do with anyone else—and tried his best to act like the kind of person his supporters were expecting as he entered the Great Hall.

Everyone present stopped talking at once and turned to look, creating a slightly uncomfortable silence. They seemed fascinated by him, most likely because a large number of them believed he was their only hope. It wasn't exactly a position he wanted to fill, considering he was so afraid of failing them.

"You look so much like Tomas, Justin," the bearded wizard said fondly.

"Mainly in the eyes. The rest of him is definitely Mary Elena," the midwife spoke up.

"They would have been so proud," another said, this one a gruff-looking goblin.

Justin looked at Alex uncertainly, unsure of how to respond.

"You got this. They all love you," she said in a low voice, giving him confidence.

"I'm afraid I'm at a bit of a disadvantage. The only thing I know about this Rience Brenin is that he's after me," Justin admitted to the room.

"I believe we can help you with that." The former secretary of the treasury grinned, pleasant wrinkles creasing his old face. "You see, Rience Brenin was one of the best generals in the wizard army back in his prime. But after an injury forced him to retire from active duty, he took up the office of secretary of war on the council. But he grew greedy; we all knew he cast longing eyes on the Premier's seat and were well aware of his bloodthirsty tendencies. Even Mary Elena saw it. She warned your father, but Tomas was always one wanting to see the best in people. Although he was cautious of how much power he gave to the man, I don't think he ever realized exactly how dangerous he was."

"I served with Rience in the army. During that time I witnessed exactly how strategic of a mind he had, to the point of stepping a little outside the code of conduct in war on several occasions just to achieve a victory. He was ruthless," a forty-something fellow with a salt-and-pepper buzz cut and multiple interesting scars said.

"It was terrible. I was a maid in the Emrys mansion at the time. Brenin attacked out of nowhere, early in the morning when no one was expecting it. Everything was chaotic—he set the entire house on fire, and all you could hear was screams through the smoke. I thought everyone was dead," a younger girl who bore a bit of a resemblance to a mouse spoke up.

There was a moment of silence; this was a memory that weighed heavy on the hearts of those present, several having witnessed it themselves.

"Over the past eighteen years, Brenin's ruled with an iron fist, oppressing the people subject to him. But he has also grown lazy, living like a king in the old Emrys mansion, which he restored with all the best comforts. Your reappearance struck fear into his heart—he knows you're a threat. If there wasn't some chance you could defeat him, he wouldn't be trying so hard," Farren said.

Justin chewed on this new information for a time. The grandfather clock was the only noise in the Hall as everyone waited for his response. "It looks like we need to get straight to the heart of the problem: Brenin. If we can bring him down, then maybe his underlings will scatter, especially if the power of the people is behind us," he reasoned.

"Even a fed snake is still dangerous. We must not forget that he is cunning and might strike at any second," said the former secretary of the treasury.

"We'll have to use his own ploy against him: Strategy. And a little trickery, something that could slide us past his minions, would be useful as well," the soldier decided.

"That would be my department."

Alex's bold statement surprised the others. They hadn't taken very much notice of her before, seeing as none of them had been told of Tomas's prophetic vision.

"Figures. Let me guess, you're already working on a plan," Justin said with a grin.

"I've got a few ideas," she replied innocently.

Justin could practically see the gears turning in her head and knew all too well that whenever Alex was involved, it was definitely a great deal more than just a 'few ideas'. But for once he didn't mind.


	8. Flames in Her Eyes

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I felt it needed to stand on its own. Hope you romantics enjoy, please review :)**

"So, are you going to tell me exactly what this brilliant idea of yours is?" Justin asked, leaning against the side of the door. His supporters had left hours before, with plans to reassemble the next day and receive their assignments. It was late; the shadows stretched long over the hall, and the fire crackling in the grate was a comfort in the silence of the evening. Bassett and Farren were elsewhere in the house, making dinner in a kitchen that Justin and Alex had failed to discover on their tour.

Alex sat in the seat that Bassett had occupied earlier, fingers crossed, staring into the fire. "You're not going to like it too much," she remarked.

Justin sat down on the ottoman beside her. She turned her gaze on him, her eyes reflecting the dancing flames in their amber depths. A good reflection of what was inside, he thought.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, I know I've disapproved of your antics in the past, but I have to admit you have some flair," he told her.

"That means a lot coming from someone like you," Alex replied, flattered.

"So then you'll tell me?"

"Fine." Alex sighed. "I believe those surrounding Brenin are easy enough to deal with. The council and those who serve on it are obligated to deal with matters in the wizard world. If we could set up some mock disturbances around the country, maybe involving a dangerous monster or two, then we could lure them away, at least for a little while."

"Not that I haven't already had my fill of dangerous monsters, but it's actually a pretty inspired idea," Justin said, remembering the mummy and Juliet. There was a time such a memory would make his heart ache, but not now. Not with Alex sitting mere feet away from him.

The next part seemed to be the most difficult to say. Alex took a deep breath. "Now Brenin's a little harder. We know he's careful, but he also seems to enjoy the prospect of shedding blood. I suggest we use bait, get him where we want him. If we can get him out of his comfort zone it might be enough to give us an advantage."

"But who would volunteer to that? If he's really as bad as they all say he is, the person acting as bait would be good as dead." Alex looked up at him guiltily, and her intentions dawned on him all of a sudden. "No. No, Alex, I won't let you do it."

There it was again, the stubbornly-set jaw line. Right on time. "You can't really tell me what to do, you know. I don't care about your promise to keep me out of danger; if you want to win the game, you have to take some chances."

"I don't _want_ to take any chances on you. I've already lost you enough before."

"If this is about the shadow wolf—"

"Not just that. There was Mason, and before that Dean, and Riley."

Alex was confused. "Are we still talking about the same thing?"

Justin knew he should have stopped already, but that last outburst couldn't just be left hanging. A feeling had bubbled up inside of him that was hard to ignore, one that prodded him to do something impulsive, despite the fact that such behavior wasn't in his nature. Leaving no time to think about the repercussions, he leaned in and cupped his hand around her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock and her chest shook as a result of her uneven breathing. Even if she could find the words to speak, they might have gone unheeded, for Justin was a little too preoccupied with how her soft lips felt against his. Liquid fire coursed through him as he felt her body responding, and all he could think about was how right this was. At least until, seconds later, he felt two determined hands press into his chest, firmly pushing him away.

"What in the world is the matter with you?!" Alex demanded, a mixture of flustered emotions flooding her face. She stood up and backed away, every step she took pulling Justin back to the present.

Reality came crashing down on him all at once, making him aware that acting on impulse had been a horribly wrong thing to do. He had put so much into the hope that she felt the same way as he did, but now he realized that he hadn't given her near enough time. Her feelings were still a tangled, confused mess. He knew that by kissing her out of the blue he had just lost ground with her, and it would take even longer to regain her trust.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," Justin said desperately, wishing he could just erase everything that had just happened. It had been downright foolish of him.

But the damage was already done. Alex turned on her heel and bolted up the stairs. Justin heard a door slam, followed by a heavy quiet that left him feeling broken and alone.

*************

Meanwhile, Alex was dealing with her own problems. She dove into her pillow, her brain reeling. She tried to tell herself that Justin was her brother, whether they shared genes or not, and that she had nothing but sisterly affection for him. But the memory of his lips still lingered on hers, and she couldn't help but recall the strange, foreign feeling that had exploded within her when they had made contact. What alarmed her was that there was a small part of her yearning to experience it again.

It wasn't possible that she liked him, was it? Not like she had much to go off of; things had been so different with her boyfriends in the past. She had been so preoccupied with inventing ways to keep those relationships alive, to create the 'perfect couple', that she wondered now if she had ever really loved them at all. With Justin, she didn't have to act witty or cute or alter her personality in any way. Everything just came naturally when she was around him. He made her feel safe and cared for. Or at least he used to; she wasn't sure about now.

Whatever was going on, Alex knew she couldn't possibly handle it right then. They had an evil dictator to usurp, and this wasn't the time for confusing emotions. If she wanted to aid Justin in his mission she was just going to have to forget the encounter happened altogether. Even if it meant ignoring the emptiness that had entered her at the idea.


	9. Delilah's Mistake

Things changed a little after the 'incident', as Alex called it. The two former siblings spoke civilly to each other, but never beyond that. Alex preferred to go on pretending like nothing had happened, and Justin put up a front as if there wasn't a problem, although he was really hurting inside. That kiss had confirmed what he had been trying to ignore all this time: he was in love with her, and there would never be anyone else. Her spurning him was like a knife in his heart, twisting deeper every time she threw up her defenses against him. Why did she have to be so headstrong?

Bassett and Farren noticed the tension and guessed rightly what had happened. Bassett shook his head, muttering how he had a feeling something like this would occur eventually. Farren contradicted him. "Give them time" was all she said.

At least the plan was going smoothly. The resistance—or so Justin's supporters were beginning to be called—was divided into four groups: three to be dispatched to the major counties of the wizard world, along with a couple pro-Emrys mummies, vampires, and ogres who promised to create as much mayhem as they could, and one to infiltrate the council building to confront Brenin. The infiltration group was small, consisting of Justin, Alex, the Greys, and four people who wouldn't draw attention considering they worked within the building. This small group, dubbed Control, left the Grey chateau before dawn en route to the capital, Caerdydd. They traveled separately in two old Bentleys that were Bassett's pride and joy and would not look out of place. Wizards got around by all means of travel, from flying carpet to carriage. Several Model Ts, most likely running with the aid of magic, puttered by on the group's forty-five minute drive to Caerdydd.

Alex was not enjoying the trip whatsoever, due to a blond, barely-twenty council file clerk named Delilah. Alex had already made up her mind to despise her, and not just because she was completely perfect from head to toe. This Delilah seemed to be a little too interested in Justin, never taking her big blue eyes off of him and laughing at every single thing he said. Alex narrowed her eyes at her, anger rising in her throat, and the idea of pushing the clerk out through the conveniently-located car window was far too tempting. She was one obnoxious giggle away from ripping out her blond extensions when the Bentley rolled to a stop.

"We're here," Bassett announced, getting out and opening the door for the others. They found them standing in front of an external wall of the council building, one that sidled up to an alleyway and was unrecognizable otherwise. There was a small door in the wall that nearly blended in with the crumbling white brick of the structure and no windows. Not many people knew about this entrance, considering it was used on rare occasion for deliveries.

"Come along, quickly. There may not be security at this entrance, but the perimeter of this building is patrolled regularly," Farren informed, ushering them inside. They entered a dimly lit hallway that smelled of old carpet in need of replacing. The walls were plain white and glowed oddly in the light of the fluorescents, and ever so often a nondescript, unfinished wood door interrupted the plainness. There was one, however, labeled 'storage' in boring black text, and the group hastily filed through it. It was here, in a storage room filled with nothing but dusty metal shelves and even dustier cardboard boxes, that they planned to wait until the rest of the resistance gave the signal that they had succeeded in drawing Brenin's men away.

Sitting around waiting was predictably uneventful. Those who got too restless branched away to wander the enormous maze of shelves, poking through the boxes in hopes of finding something interesting. Alex, venturing to the far side of the room, found something of value: a collection of weapons, from folding switchblades to devices much like pistols that used magic as ammunition. She was about to run and tell the others about her discovery when something on the other side of the shelving unit caught her attention.

"You're so terribly brave, taking on Rience Brenin nearly all by yourself. How ever did you think of such a brilliant plan?" The voice, which dripped with overdone sweetness, belonged to none other than Delilah. Alex pushed aside a box and saw her standing there with Justin, fawning over him in a way that made her sick to her stomach.

Justin looked uncomfortable. "Erm, it was actually Alex's idea. She's pretty good at this kind of thing."

"Don't be so modest, Justin." Delilah slithered closer, eyes hooded, pouting lips parted slightly. She draped herself over him, ignoring how he kept trying to back away despite the fact his escape was impaired by a shelf. "You make one handsome hero."

Justin opened his mouth to protest, but Delilah cut him off with a forceful lip lock.

That was the last straw. Past fuming, Alex marched around the shelf that had hid her. She grabbed Delilah by the arm and shoved her into a nearby wall.

"Touch him again and you can forget about that pretty little nose ever being straight again," Alex hissed, the look in her eyes revealing that the threat was most definitely not an empty one.

Delilah, who was quite fond of her pin-straight nose, gulped and nodded. When Alex released her, she zipped around the corner and was soon out of sight, the frenzied clicking of her heels slowly fading in the distance.

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I thought she'd never—" he began, but was interrupted once more when Alex grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the same wall.

"Don't you dare think about going after her. Now or ever," she told him. Not allowing time for a response, she kissed him.

Her grip on his shirt loosened as she melted into him, his arms encircling her to bring her even closer. It didn't feel wrong this time. In fact, she was surprised at the newfound, insatiable hunger raging within and found herself unable to pull away, enjoying the tingling feeling that resulted when his hand slid up to push her head deeper into the kiss.

Nearly a minute later, Justin fuzzily remembered that they both needed oxygen and reluctantly broke away, gasping for air. He grinned and ran his fingers through her silky curls as he had yearned to do for so long.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, Justin. I was just…confused," Alex apologized.

"So the whole brother thing doesn't bother you anymore?"

Alex tilted her head, feigning puzzlement. "I only have one brother, and his name is Max. But there is this guy who lives down the hall from me who I kinda have a thing for."

"That must be one lucky guy," Justin murmured, leaning down to kiss her nose. His lips roamed over her cheek until they reached her left earlobe, giving it a slight, affectionate tug. Alex's eyes slid closed as he explored the bit of neck below her jawbone and would have lost herself entirely if it weren't for Farren calling hers and Justin's names. They barely had time to separate before the woman appeared.

"We just got the call. Time to move…out…" Farren trailed off, her keen eyes noting the twosome's closeness and burning red faces. She smiled knowingly and disappeared once more between the shelves.

"We should probably get going," Justin said grudgingly.

"Right. Showtime." Alex slipped her hand into his, and they followed the older woman, not even noticing that their feet were falling in perfect step with each other the entire way.

**Note: Caerdydd is the old Welsh name for Cardiff, the capital of Wales. Thought it made a good name for a wizard city as well :)**


	10. The Game Begins

**I am sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. Things kept on coming up and then when I did have free time I was too tired to write. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. It gets a little more dramatic again from here on. Please review :)  
**

Rience Brenin stood on his balcony overlooking Caerdydd, surveying the city with unsatisfied eyes. He was not much of a man: short and stocky, his former military muscle slowly going soft from greed, he was more of a Napoleon than a Caesar. He was dressed in the finest clothes the wizard world had to offer, although he figured the sash that spanned his chest could always use another medal, something to honor bravery or some feat of his own invention. His eyes, one of them so brown it was nearly black and the other an icy blue, were hard and loveless. No contentment shone from them, only want, a desire for more than Caerdydd could offer him. He wanted every corner of the wizard world, and maybe even beyond that. To be lord and master over both worlds, to have all people, magical and mortal, in subjection to him, was a tempting idea.

Brenin sighed and turned his gaze away from the bustling capital. The fact that there were uprisings going on at that very moment ruined his vision of what the future could be like. Why couldn't hostile takeovers just be accepted? After all, he had plans to make the worlds a better place. Well, after the people within it were beaten down into subservience, of course. For some reason the majority of the population was opposed to such a mindset.

The aging general entered his comfortable office, shutting the French doors behind him. Marble and rich wood inlaid with gold surrounded him. An imposingly large teak desk faced the even larger fireplace, which was flanked by two stiff-backed black armchairs. The marble floors were covered in expensive rugs and one rare white bearskin. Overhead hung a crystal chandelier, an invaluable fixture that had belonged to some mortal dictator at some time or another.

An abrupt rapping on the door of the office interrupted the Premier's musings. "Enter," he said, slightly annoyed.

Two burly security guards walked in. Between them was something that perked Brenin's curiosity: a petite teenage girl, with fiery determination in her eyes and dark wavy brown hair framing her pixie-like face.

"As much as I enjoy my circulation being cut off, I'd prefer it if you two got your mitts off of me," the girl said sharply, trying to wrench out of the viselike grips the guards had on her upper arms.

"What is this?" Brenin questioned. The girl couldn't have been more than seventeen; she could hardly be considered a threat.

"We found her lurking around in the hallways, Sir. She didn't have clearance to be there," one of the guards informed.

"In that case, why didn't you just throw her out? I can't be bothered by unattended children, Arturo," the Premier told him in a bored tone.

Alex bristled at this. "Hey, I'm nearly eighteen. Not exactly a kid anymore," she spat, although her protest was ignored.

"She claims to know something about the Emrys boy," the other guard said.

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed, adopting a serious, tense feel to it. Brenin's mismatched gaze locked on Alex's. She returned the stare with a willfulness that made him believe there might be something to her claim.

"Alright. Leave us," Brenin told the guards. The two men clicked their heels together in obedience and exited through the way they had come. Brenin sank into one of the leather armchairs and turned his attention on Alex, studying her through narrowed eyes. "Well?"

Alex took a deep breath. "What if I told you I knew where Justin was and could take you to him?" She asked.

Brenin's eyebrow rose in bemusement. "If you did I would first be inclined to believe that you were lying. One must never take the word of another at face value, especially a stranger one knows nothing about," he replied.

"Makes sense. But then again, one would never get what he truly wanted if he never took even the smallest of risks," Alex countered.

"Who are you, then, and what is your supposed association with Justin Emrys?"

"Name's Alex Russo. My family took Justin in eighteen years ago."

Brenin looked intrigued. "Do tell."

"Justin and I were enemies our entire lives. Thought he was better than me, I guess, and everyone else seemed to believe it. When I found out who he was a few weeks back and that you were after him, I saw my chance to finally be rid of him."

Brenin was silent for a moment, the only sound in the room the dull ticking of a gilded clock on his desk. He was searching her eyes for deceit, and Alex, a hardened fibber, did her best to hide any evidence that what she said was a lie. To accomplish this she forgot about how she really felt about Justin. Instead she focused on the time he had transformed Franken Girl into her bff and how mad she had been at him for it. This turned out to be quite effective, for nothing in Brenin's expression betrayed that he suspected anything.

"Where is he, then?" The dictator asked, the eagerness in his voice unmasked.

"Not so fast."

"Ah. So there's a catch, is there?"

"I want compensation. A reward for turning him in."

Brenin shook his head and chuckled. "I must admit that I expected as much. It would seem unusual for you to send this boy to his death just because he annoyed you." The man stood up and paced over to Alex, the stone coldness of his eyes glinting with an evil that made her uneasy.

Without warning, Brenin grabbed her, his hold on her tighter than that of the guards, and with his other hand pulled a silver revolver out of his jacket. He pressed the cool metal barrel against the whiteness of her neck, making her heart pound. She whimpered and suppressed the urge to scream when she heard the click of the hammer being pulled back.

"You're reward is your life, my dear. If for whatever reason you lied to me, or try to run away, then all that prettiness of yours is going to go to waste," Brenin hissed in her ear, so close she could smell the rankness of his breath. "Do you understand?"

Alex nodded, gulping nervously. The pressure of the gun was removed from her neck. Brenin released her arm as well and pushed her roughly away from him. She stumbled a little before regaining her balance, trying to ignore the pain from the bruises she knew his grip had left on her arm.

"Now, take me to him," Brenin demanded with a pointed wave of the revolver.

"Alright, but you have to come alone, and stay hidden. If he sees anyone but me he'll become suspicious and make a break for it," Alex told him, attempting to keep her voice from shaking. Having a gun barrel pressed against your neck would ruffle anyone's feathers.

The general seemed to be fighting an internal battle. He didn't like going anywhere without protection; there was an unusual amount of people who wanted him dead. But this might be the only chance he got to eliminate the only threat standing in his way of world domination. "Alright, I'll go alone. But if you try anything, remember that the Silver Ghost here has killed many a man in a single shot," Brenin informed her, slapping the revolver against the palm of his hand.

Alex gulped again. She turned and headed for the door with Brenin close behind her, trying to convince herself that the worst was over. As long as everything went exactly as planned, she'd be okay. There was just one tiny flaw with the plan, however. No one had figured a weapon into it.


	11. Comeuppance for a Dictator

**Oh goodness I really do not need to promise speedy updates because something always happens when I say that. This time it was my alternator going out on my car that I had to deal with, followed by the air conditioning. Life is evil.**

**Anyway, hope you like this long-awaited chapter. I spent a long time trying to figure out what I wanted to with Brenin, and I'm still not 100% sure it turned out the way I wanted it too. Oh well. Next chapter will probably be the last, and I'm going to try to make it ten times better :)  
**

Alex felt as if a leaden weight was sitting at the bottom of her stomach as she led Brenin through the hallways. She could feel the presence of the revolver, hidden by his jacket but still trained on the middle of her back. It was very cowardly—despicable, even—for a wizard to use a mortal weapon, such as a gun. Magic didn't kill as quickly, but it was a lot less messy, and therefore more civilized. No one had considered the possibility of the Premier stooping so low as to carry a firearm, although it was entirely plausible now that Alex thought about his bloody reputation.

They passed a few guards on their journey through the council building, although none of them did anything more than cast a curious glance. They had learned well over the years to stay out of their boss's business. Whenever someone got too inquisitive, they either ended up fired or dead or both. It was an occupational hazard for someone employed under Brenin's merciless command.

"Justin's hiding just through here. He thought he could take you on singlehanded," Alex said in murmur, indicating a pair of towering nondescript white doors.

"Where's his followers, then?" Brenin asked distrustfully.

"On the edge of the city. The plan was that they would wait for his signal to attack as he soon as he got you out of the way," Alex responded. She felt the barrel of the revolver press into the middle of her back and froze.

"This better not be a trap, sweetheart, or you know what's going to happen to you," the man told her, his voice dripping with poison.

"It's not." It was getting harder to keep her words steady, especially considering Alex knew chances of self-preservation were slim. All it took was one scare, one tip-off that told him it was indeed a trap, for Brenin's finger to release the trigger and bury a silver bullet in her heart. She still couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into this. In the very recent past she would have abandoned Justin long before this point. It was ironic that she was going beyond her perimeters of usual behavior just to regain something he had lost, and at the expense of her life to top it off.

Alex tried to ignore her mounting dread as she creaked open one of the white doors just enough for her to slip through, Brenin close at her heels. They found themselves in a sort of ancient court, the magnificent ebony columns and judge's seat crumbling from years of disuse. Light flooded through small slits that served as windows in the arched ceiling, but it only illuminated center of the room where the judge and jury had once encircled the accused, leaving the corners of the chamber masked in eerie darkness. Alex knew they were there in the shadows; Justin and the Greys and everyone else. It was a comfort and a threat at the same time.

The white doors, the only entrance and exit to the room, were also concealed by the dark. As Alex got closer to the ring of light, she felt Brenin's hold on her slacken. Realizing he meant to stay undetected where Justin couldn't see him, she fought the urge to break into a run and instead walked calmly across the lit circle.

"Justin, I have some information for you," Alex announced to the air. She waited, searching for movement in the dark, for she knew that there was no way she could allow Justin to reveal himself entirely and make himself the perfect target. There was a shuffle, and he appeared, wand in hand, completely unaware of what was awaiting him.

Without wasting another second, Alex sprang at him. The crack of a shot that she had been expecting sounded, catching her shoulder just as she wrapped her arms around Justin and took him down to the ground with her. The resulting pain was nothing compared to what she had experienced after the shadow beast had attacked her, not to mention the relief of knowing Justin was unharmed had an unusual numbing effect.

"Alex, what in the world?!" Justin began. The unanticipated gunshot had confused him, and he didn't realize what had happened until his hand brushed her shoulder. "Oh my goodness, Alex, I had no idea…a gun, what wizard uses a gun? I just _knew_ something was going to happen…"

Shouts echoed across the courtroom as the resistance members abandoned their hiding places to apprehend Brenin. The silver gun clattered loudly on the jet-black floor, disintegrating into ashes after Bassett blasted it with white-hot magic. Brenin yelled and cursed, but the odds were against him.

"Well well, Rience Brenin. We meet again." Farren faced the beaten Premier, satisfaction in her eyes.

"You! I thought we took care of you," Brenin spat. He strained against the bonds Bassett had placed on him, but they were reinforced with magic and proved to be unbreakable.

"Obviously you didn't. What a shame, especially since you would have gotten rid of Justin at the same time. Two birds with one stone, as they say," Farren responded. She tilted her head slightly, as if listening to something. There was a faint sound of several people shouting, and scattered booming noises as if windows and who knew what else were being shattered. "Do you hear that? That is the remainder of our little organization, as well as a couple thousand furious citizens. People don't like being ground into the dirt by their government, Brenin. That is the sound of justice, finally, after eighteen years of oppression."

Brenin's eyes were wide, betraying the cowardice in him for the whole room to see. He was well aware of what an uprising meant to him. He was as good as dead.

"Please, don't turn me over to them. I'll do anything," the man begged.

"Why should we do that?" Bassett demanded. "Because of you, Justin has no parents. Because of you, many have been deprived of mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, uncles. Why show you any mercy after what you've done?"

"Throw him out to the people, see if they'll have mercy on him," the aging soldier who had been in the army with Brenin suggested. Although his presence in the council building would have caused problems if detected, he had been assigned to the Control group mainly because of his muscle and had done a good job staying out of sight until now.

"I'll give you anything you want! Fortune, property, you name it," Brenin pleaded. Beads of sweat were already forming on his brow. He was speaking to Justin now, his final hope. Justin cast him a look of contempt in reply. Alex was clutched to his chest, her shoulder bleeding freely despite the pressure his hand was applying to it. She was as pale as a ghost, and her breathing was labored.

"Allow me, Justin. I can deal with this easily," Bassett said softly, approaching the pair. With some urging he managed to pry Alex away. He led her over to one of the circular benches across from the judge's seat and began whispering healing spells over her injury.

"You promise what already rightfully belongs to the true Premier," Farren told Brenin, nodding to a man who had once served as a security guard during the wizard world's glory days. He bowed his head slightly in reply and threw open the doors of the courtroom. Light flooded into the far corners of the chamber, and the sounds of the fray grew louder. Brenin sent one last desperate look Justin's way.

"I'm sorry, Brenin. You've taken too much from me already. I can't let it happen again," Justin said resolutely, his gaze resting on Alex.

The ex-Premier didn't have time for any more words. The soldier and the former security guard seized him roughly under the arms and dragged him out into the corridor. Farren, Bassett, Justin, Alex, and the others followed them to the entry hall of the council building, where the citizens of Caerdydd were in the process of overpowering the guards who stood against them. Once they laid eyes on Brenin, an outcry arose, and the dictator was immediately swept outside to be dealt with by the masses.

Justin watched with mixed emotions, wondering if he did the right thing. Surely Brenin deserved this for everything he had done, but he was still a human being, to a point. He felt a small hand lace through his and looked down into Alex's reassuring brown eyes, and suddenly he knew for certain he hadn't made a mistake.


	12. Inaugurations and Discoveries

**Okay you guys should probably know by now that when I say there's only going to be one more chapter, it ends up not coming true. But this probably is the second to last chapter. Probably.**

**I definitely like this chapter better than the last one. Please notice it's longer :) Reviews are awesome, by the way. They make future chapters come faster :)  
**

"Alex, wake up!"

Alex groaned and buried her head under the pillow. She mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "over my dead body."

"You are NOT sleeping in on the day I get sworn in as Premier. I need you."

"Are you sure that's today? Not, like, tomorrow, or next week, or possibly next year?" Alex was stalling. She wasn't sure what time it was but she didn't particularly feel like finding out.

Justin was not to be deterred. He abandoned shaking her shoulder and went around to the foot of the bed, grabbed her ankles, and pulled. Alex squeaked and clung to the sides of the mattress for dear life.

"Justin, stop it! You know how I feel about people grabbing my feet! I am not responsible for what happens to your face," Alex threatened, kicking as if to prove her point. But years of experience were in Justin's favor. He dodged the sharp kicks and went for her waist, pulling her off the bed. The pair tumbled to a heap on the floor. "Seriously, have you forgotten my sleep time is sacred? Couldn't you have waited just, like, a minute? And when did you get so strong exactly?"

"Well I guess you weren't really paying attention back then, were you?" Justin had her pinned securely to the floor, despite her efforts to return to the comfort of her pillow and blanket. Tired of fighting him, she resorted to glaring at him through the dark frizzy mess of hair that was covering her face, a pout firmly etched into her lips.

"Fine, I'm awake. I'm grouchy and a mess, but I'm awake. You happy?" Alex said.

"I have to admit your hair is a bit on the, ahem, bird's nest side, but otherwise you're beautiful," Justin said truthfully, brushing her hair back.

Alex surprised herself by smiling. She was never one for soppiness, but the honesty behind his words kept her from making fun of the statement. "You're just saying that," she said.

"Scout's honor." Justin leaned down and caught her lips in his.

"So this swearing in thing…" Alex managed to say breathlessly after pulling away nearly a full minute later.

"Shoot!" Justin had almost forgotten the very reason he had barged into the guest room of his—the Emrys mansion, to be exact—new home to drag Alex out of bed. He jumped to his feet, pulling Alex up with him. "Hurry and get dressed. The ceremony starts in an hour."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Alex snatched the clothes Farren had picked out for her from a nearby chair and headed for the bathroom. They consisted of a simple sky-blue dress and matching fitted jacket along with sling-back white heels. Alex spiced the outfit up somewhat with bangles, beads, and a little black nail polish.

Justin laughed when she came out of the bathroom. "You would," he said in amusement, fiddling with one of her black hoop earrings.

"Come on, Mr. Premier. You're going to be late for this crowning or whatever it is."

"Swearing in, Alex. It's a republic, not a monarchy. And the public of the republic can wait a minute or two."

Alex might have argued, but his lips pressed against hers shut her up. He was learning.

"I think you two are even more disgusting now that you're not related."

Justin pulled back in a flash, slightly embarrassed. Max had walked in right in the middle of the rather drawn-out kiss and was now standing there with his arms crossed and his nose scrunched as if something in the room smelled bad.

"Max! Knock much?" Alex said, annoyed.

"Actually I don't. You find out so much more by randomly bursting into rooms," Max remarked. "Anyways, Mom sent me to tell you guys that the ceremony's starting in five minutes. They're already looking for you."

Justin and Alex shared a look of alarm before tearing out of the guest room and down the grand spiral staircase. Max watched them, deep in thought. "I wonder if I should tell them that they set up the stage at the bottom of the stairs." There was a pause. "Nah, they'll figure it out."

The couple did, indeed, figure it out. At one point on the staircase Alex tripped over her heels in her haste and fell. She screamed, reaching out for Justin, who attempted to catch her. Unfortunately Justin hadn't grown out of—and probably never would—his clumsiness, which is why they ended up landing quite awkwardly in front of a ballroom full of the aforementioned public.

Gasps and exclamations of concern echoed around the ballroom. A few people, like Jerry and Theresa, stood up, hesitant if they should run to help.

"That was an—inspired entrance, I must say," Farren said softly as she helped Justin and Alex to their feet, trying her best to suppress a grin. "You two alright?"

"We're fine," Justin said hastily, his face burning with mortification as he brushed himself off. He wasn't about to mention the bruise on his backside from where it made contact with the hard polished wood of the stage.

"Yeah, we can handle a few marble stairs. And a wooden stage that we had completely no idea was here," Alex said, pretty sure she was going to need the assistance of a chiropractor as soon as the ceremony was over. "Why is there a stage in this particular spot, exactly?"

"Well we thought it would look nice if you entered the ballroom by descending the staircase arm in arm. Except we were expecting something slightly more graceful, if you know what I mean."

Justin looked at Alex pointedly.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Nothing else that happens today could possibly be more embarrassing than that," Alex said optimistically.

Farren waved to the balcony, where an orchestra began playing the wizard national anthem. "If you're ready, Mr. Emrys," she said, motioning towards the podium.

Justin gulped nervously. Alex squeezed his hand, giving him the assurance she knew he could only get from her. "You got this," she said once more. Then she released his hand and gave him a small push forward.

"Citizens of Caerdydd and beyond, you have been invited on this memorable occasion to be witnesses of the instatement of Justin Emrys, son of the late Tomas Emrys, to the office of Premier of the wizard world. If anyone objects to this appointment, please say so now," Farren announced to the crowd. Her words were followed by silence. The silver-haired woman turned and held her hand out to Justin. He took it, and she drew him to the podium, where all could see him properly. "Justin Tomas Emrys, do you solemnly swear to faithfully execute the office of Premier, and will to the best of your ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of this world?"

"I solemnly swear to faithfully execute the office of Premier, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, and defend the Constitution of this world," Justin recited, his hand suspended in the air in the traditional fashion.

Farren smiled, turning back to face the people. "Friends, I am honored to present to you your new Premier. May he govern this land far more justly than the one who was before him."

A deafening roar of cheering and clapping arose from the crowd, and Justin suddenly found himself shaking hands with a bunch of people. Feeling Alex's arm snake around his waist and her lips brush against his cheek, he looked down to see her face aglow with pride.

The excitement was not to last, however. The attention of the throng seemed to have been captured by someone in their midst who was walking determinedly towards the stage, sending an unexpected hush over the room. Whispers were soon to follow.

Justin watched the figure with curious apprehension. Whoever it was had their face shrouded by a dark green traveling cloak, yet he could not sense and intent in their posture to do him or anyone else harm. Regardless, he tightened his grip on Alex, reasoning that it never hurt to be cautious.

The hooded form finally stopped a few feet away from the podium, right in the center of the room. Two feminine hands reached up and pulled the hood back, revealing a comely, dark-haired woman in her early forties. She had expressive brown eyes, an olive complexion, and defined eyebrows, but most importantly, she looked exactly like Justin. "I'm afraid I came a little late," the woman said with a smile.

"Mary Elena! I thought you were dead," Farren said, hardly believing her eyes.

"I thought I was too, for a little while. And then I learned that my son was still alive," the woman responded.

"Mom?" Justin was mesmerized by her. Ever since he had learned that Theresa was not his birthmother he had wanted to meet her, the sole remainder of his true past. He had told himself not to hope for something that most likely didn't exist, yet here she was, alive and hale and whole. Unable to contain his joy, he jumped off the stage and into her outstretched arms. She enveloped him in a bone-crunching hug, and couldn't help but notice how much he had changed since she had first held him on the day he was born. She realized how much of his life she had missed and felt a tinge of remorse. "My baby. My sweet baby. You look so much like your father, you know," she said in his ear.

"I've heard," Justin replied with a smile.

Mary Elena released him and turned her attention back to the stage where Alex was waiting patiently. Justin helped her down so that she was on the same level with them. "And you must be the Russo girl Tomas told me about."

Alex was surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Justin's intended."

"Justin's what now?"

Mary Elena seemed a little confused by Alex's sharp tone. "His bride-to-be, at least in a couple of years."

Alex looked up at Farren, who was clearly uneasy. "Wait a minute—so what you said, back at my home, about Tomas having the vision and thinking Justin's future depended on my family—you were really talking about me?"

Farren nodded, not liking where this was going.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Justin asked. This was his first time hearing what Tomas's vision meant too, but he personally didn't have a problem with the idea of marrying Alex one day.

"Everything's been planned, all this time. I've never had a real choice in the matter," Alex said, taking a step away from the Emryses.

"It wasn't like we planned it. It was destiny," Mary Elena tried to explain.

"Well maybe I don't want destiny controlling my life. Maybe I want to do that."

"Alex, please don't do this," Justin begged, reaching out for her hand. He felt the rip in his heart that had long since healed begin to tear open once more. He knew what was happening. Alex was used to being headstrong and independent, and being tied to a commitment frightened her. It was like a wild animal scared of being cornered and caged.

But Alex only flinched away from his touch. "I'm sorry," she whispered before darting into the crowd. Her parents tried to chase after her, calling after her to come back, but she paid them no heed. The last thing they heard was the slamming of the ballroom doors, and they knew she was gone.

**I also have a problem with cliffhangers, apparently. Please do not kill me lol :)**

**Oh and if you didn't already notice or live in a country other than the USA, the Premier inaugural oath is very similar to the American Presidential inaugural oath. I thought it fit well.  
**


	13. the Premier and his Lady

**Last chapter. Please review :)**

"Let her go, Justin. She needs some time," Theresa advised.

"I can't. I can't lose her," Justin responded, pushing past her and through the crowd. Knowing Alex she could have been halfway to China before he even got out the door.

To his surprise, however, she'd ended up only as far as the front steps of the Emrys mansion. She was sitting at the top of them, her arms encircling one of the stone balusters. Her hair was falling out of its fancy bun, playing across her face whenever a breeze trickled by. She looked vulnerable, something Justin had only seen on very rare occasions.

"I thought you were going to make a break for it," Justin said, sitting down beside her.

"Me too. But for some reason I couldn't," Alex admitted. She toyed with one of the plastic bracelets on her wrist.

"Alex, what's going on?" Justin asked, covering her hand with his. It made him feel better to be able to touch her again.

"I wasn't expecting this, Justin. Every relationship I've had before you was never serious; they barely lasted a month most of the time. I'm so used to just being a kid and not having to worry about the long-term. I don't think I'm ready for it."

"Well you're not a kid anymore." He rubbed circles into her palm with his thumb, calming her nerves somewhat. "Neither of us are. We're becoming adults, and adults have to think about the long-term. I mean, look at me. I have the entire wizard world to oversee now, and that's quite a responsibility."

"I know. But really, the Premier's wife? Does that sound like me?"

"Depends on who you are now, who you will be in a few years, and if you think of me as a short-term or a long-term." Justin stopped massaging and reached up to pull a renegade strand of hair away from her forehead. "You want to know a secret?"

Alex looked up into Justin's honest blue eyes. They reminded her of a peaceful lake, unruffled by even the smallest of winds. It was easy to feel safe and protected with those eyes. "What?"

"You have to promise you won't run again. I know you probably will, but you have to know."

"Alright, I promise."

Justin leaned over so that his lips brushed against her ear. She shivered slightly. "You know why things didn't work out with Tutor and Juliet and the other girls I've dated? Because I was looking for something, or rather someone, they could never be. I just didn't know I already had it all along. I'm in love with you, Alex Russo."

Alex's eyes widened. She'd been told before by a few boys that they loved her, but apparently they hadn't meant it. And none of them had ever said that they were _in_ love with her. For some reason that two-letter preposition made all the difference. "I'm in love with you too," she confessed. "I just need…time."

"Alex, no one's expecting you to get married right now, when you haven't even reached eighteen yet. And they're not expecting me to either. But one day we won't be teenagers anymore."

Alex smiled. "What, like when we're thirty?"

Justin laughed. "I was thinking more like somewhere in the twenties."

"How about twenty eight?"

"Or twenty one."

"Twenty three?"

"Fine. Twenty three. Just don't run off with someone else in between now and then."

"Well I don't know. There's this new guard who's been hovering around me a lot lately. He's kinda short but I was thinking about giving him a chance…"

"You do that and I might have to pull a Brenin and kill off a couple guards."

"How's that going to work if you don't know which one it is?"

"Easy. I'll just get rid of all the short ones."

Alex laughed. "Remember back at the mummy's fortress, when I asked you to promise me we'd find normal people?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, you were right; you most definitely are not normal. You're actually a little crazy if you ask me."

"As long as you're in the same boat I don't mind too much."

"Good, because I have this bad feeling we're going to be stuck together for a while." Grinning, Alex reached for his blue silk tie and tugged it towards her so that his face was only an inch away from hers. She kissed him, enjoying the fire that pulsed through her and burned away all her worries and doubts.

"We should probably get back to the ballroom, you know," Justin said in between the kisses.

"Why? And have a million people staring at us? Nah, I'm good right here."

"Okay, but they should be laying out the banquet now. I think Bassett mentioned something about a leaning tower of cheesecake, six feet tall and every kind you can imagine. But hey, no big deal."

"Sounds interesting."

Justin pulled away in surprise. "Am I going deaf, or did I just hear you turn down food for the first time in your life?"

"Whoa, hold on there. I didn't turn it down. I'm pretty sure it will be there later."

"Except for the fact that Max is in there with it."

Alex considered this. "Good point." She stood up, Justin following suit, and together they walked back into the mansion. Justin hooked his arm through hers, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, is being the Premier's wife anything like being the First Lady?" She asked at random before they reached the door.

"I suppose it is. Why?"

"I guess my world domination plan is sort of working out after all."

Justin chuckled. "As long as you don't bump me off, I guess I can be okay with that."

"Not making any promises, but I think I'll keep you around. Now come on. That cheesecake tower's calling me."


End file.
